


The one where Jared wakes up with Bryce

by frogy



Series: And Scene [5]
Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: If Jared has to wake up, this is the way he wants to do it. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know he’s home in the world’s most comfortable bed. He’s sleep warm, curled against Bryce under the blankets. His morning wood is against Bryce’s bare ass.





	The one where Jared wakes up with Bryce

**Author's Note:**

> Written in iPhone notes. Be the porn you want to see in the world.

If Jared has to wake up, this is the way he wants to do it. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know he’s home in the world’s most comfortable bed. He’s sleep warm, curled against Bryce under the blankets. His morning wood is against Bryce’s bare ass.

He hitches closer, thrusting aimlessly against Bryce.

“You up? Done humping me in your sleep?” Bryce asks with a clear head start on being awake.

“Mmm, sorry,” Jared mumbles, reluctantly moving to roll away.

“No, stay.” Bryce wriggles back against Jared. Jared wraps his free arm around Bryce, spooning him, letting his hips pick up a slow grinding rhythm against the meat of Bryce’s cheeks. “Just, you want some lube there?”

Jared’s pretty sure Bryce is chirping him. About morning sex. Jared chooses to ignore the note of sarcasm. Sarcasm is supposed to be his thing. “Yes,” he says, sticking his hand out of their blanket cocoon, palm up, for Bryce to give him some.

Bryce huffs, but stretches toward the bedside table to grab it and squirt some into Jared’s hand.

Jared cants his hips back just far enough to wrap his hand around himself and gets himself slick with a few quick strokes. And oh, Bryce was right, this is better. Jared slides easily along Bryce’s crack, his dick swallowed by the globes of Bryce’s ass. Bryce has such a good ass and it feels so good around Jared. 

Jared mumbles as much into the naps of Bryce’s neck where he’s sucking at Bryce’s skin since they can’t reach to kiss like this. Bryce flexes his glutes, clenches his ass tighter around Jared’s dick in response.

Jared reaches around with his still-slick hand to, well, give Bryce a hand. Bryce is hard, thrusting up into Jared’s grip and then back against where Jared’s grinding between his cheeks. They fall into a rhythm. Jared’s balls slap against Bryce’s ass when he pushes forward, the head of his dick poking out where Bryce’s ass gives way for the dimples in his lower back.

“You should fuck between my thighs,” Bryce says, lucid between the more general encouragement and sex sounds. And yeah, Jared can do that. He shifts around, uses his other hand to push his dick down between where Bryce is holding his legs apart for him. He nudged Bryce’s legs closed once he’s in place, between Bryce’s truly incredible thighs. He has yet to find any part of Bryce that isn’t incredible.

He starts moving again, and now every time he pushes forward his dick nudging up against Bryce’s balls. It’s clearly good for Bryce, who’s pushing back into it and Jared tells him yeah, to go for it.

Bryce does, comes soon after into Jared’s hand. 

And Jared should probably pause to let Bryce catch his breath, but he’s too close, hips stuttering without conscious control. Bryce squeezes his thighs tighter together, urging him on. That’s all Jared needs to push him over the edge, driving forward once, twice, and he’s shuddering, coming, adding to the mess on Bryce where he’s still has his hand cradling Bryce’s softening dick.

Jared is still breathing heavy when Bryce says “you can, you know?”

And no, Jared doesn’t know. Jared has no idea. He’s still still stuck on Bryce and orgasms and he might not be completely awake yet, but he doesn’t think he’d know even if he was. Which he tells Bryce.

“You can fuck me. Like for real. If you want.”

Oh. Jared freezes.

“Or not, if you don’t want, you don’t have to.” Bryce says it all in a rush, pulling away from Jared, resolutely not turning around.

“I do,” Jared says quickly, startled into action. “Yes.” He moves to grab Bryce, hesitating a second because his hand’s sticky before deciding fuck it. “Come here,” Jared says tugging until Bryce rolls over to face him. “Are you sure?”

“When you were gone, I used the toys,” Bryce says, both an answer and not.

“That’s really hot” Jared says. And then, “okay.”


End file.
